


Sweet Dreams (are made of these)

by Meekorin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comforting, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Top!Sebastian, bottom!jospeh, slightly haunting thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meekorin/pseuds/Meekorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who am I to disagree? The song is made for this game. </p><p>When two agonized souls find each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams (are made of these)

**Author's Note:**

> watched this AMV ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqEJDKom4QY ) and listened to the music  
> while I was writing my started story to got da moooood ;)
> 
> srsly that amv is brilliant.

It all didn't seem so real. The weather was way too sunny, as if it was mocking him. Another illusion?  
No it couldn't be. He just woke up from the nightmare...or did he fell into another?

After seeing Leslie disappearing behind the gate, Sebastian Castellanos couldn't distinguish reality from illusion. But one thing was sure. That woman killed Joseph in the other world. But If that was an illusion, wouldn't it mean he could be alive in this world?  
He had no one beside him. Half of the people were dead, some disappeared and the issue still haven't been solved. He felt as if months had passed since he had fallen into some kind of trance. That dubious experiment...

He shook his head and sat down on the stairs that lead to the Beacon mental hospital. A paramedic came by and gave him a hot cup of tea. Taking it from her, he wished it was something else. Something sweeter.

"I'm sure you're not satisfied with warm water and a leaf inside."  
Hearing a familiar voice, Sebastian turned around and looked into Joseph's face. His heart skipped a beat as he saw his partner. How was this possible? He almost dropped the cup while staring at him.

He saw the bullet penetrating his chest and let him crash to the ground. The man with thethick black glasses wouldn't be able to survive this shot, Sebastian thought. As he woke up, finding himself in a bath tube, he had seen Joseph too but his mind was telling him to stand up and walk outside of this damn hospital. There was no hope left for the others, and yet here he was, standing above him. 

Joseph Oda, his partner, soaked from the strange water in the bath tube. His white shirt became translucent and let Sebastian see how the fabric glued to his body, showing his skin and the bruises. That was a small fragment of the fact, that someone walked through this hell with him.  
As Sebastian looked into the stern face, he couldn't help but putting the cup beside him and hug the male tightly. Yeah, he thought. This was real. Closing his eyes, he felt every inch of that body against his own.

"Sebastian?" He heard his partner speaking into his ear. The wet feeling doesn't bothered him. The fact that Joseph, the man who was by his side since the beginning, was alive, gave him hope in everything. 

The raven haired man furrowed his brows slightly and patted Sebastian's shoulder slowly as the corner of his mouth twiched. "We should go to the office." The bruenette however, grinned briefly. "You're cold as always. I'm enjoying the moent that we're both alive. Aren't you happy?" The pat on his shoulder became firmer as Joseph pushed him away. "I'm not sure." He said almost inaudiable. "First, we have to give our reports while our memories are still fresh."

He took the hot cup from the ground and walked past Sebastian. Seeing from behind that Joseph held himself on his side made clear that he still had some opened wounds. Walking up to him, Sebastian took one arm and put it over his shoulder to sustain his partner.

Without saying a word, Joseph let him and took a sip from the tea while walking to the police car. Og course, Sebastian thought. This man got an overdose of sense of duty. As soon as they sat down, the car began to move. They were sitting next to each other, looking out of the window and observing the view. 

Glances had been exchanged but neither spoke a word until they arrived at the police station, even though Sebastian was dying to say a word. Sustaining Joseph the entire time, Sebastian lead him to the interroagtion room. He placed the man on the chair and sat down across him. He looked like he was in serious pain but was to stubborn to mention it. That man had always been hard on himself.

A woman that looked very similar to the female from the mental hospital walked inside and placed a recorder between them on the desk. She wore glasses and a pony tail just like her. Sebastian scanned her carefully and asked himself if his imagination was playing with him until she went through the door.  
"Gentleman, we were expecting you." A masculine voice rang through the speakers. "We're glad to have you back. Please begin to particularize what happened."  
They heard a "beep" and the lamp on the recorder went red. 

xxx

Joseph sighed the heaviest sigh that was inside his lungs as he put off his glasses. He put them on the table next to the turned off recorder and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his gloved fingers while Sebastian leant back an observed him.

His eyes scanned the stature of his partner without blinking. He knew Joseph took hits and flew across the room. He wondered if his partner was still somewhat possessed by Ruvik's doing. The black haired male than looked up right into Sebastian's eyes.  
What has he been through? There were times when Sebastian was alone in thas hell after Ruvik seperated them from each other. "You're staring." He said calmy without any expression on his handsome face.

The older detective titled his head to the side and smiled softly. "Shouldn't I? I assumed you were dead. It's a wonder you're sitting here with me." His partner swallowed hard. "I don't know If I should call it a wonder or rather a curse."

He's still suicidal, Sebastian thought and remembered his partner attacking him as he got possessed once again. The other male put his glasses back on and stood up on wobbly legs. "If you excuse me, I need to lay down." He turned around slowly and tried to walk to the doors. He didn't even reach the doorknob as he started to fall.  
Of course, Sebastian wouldn't let him hit the floor so he was there to catch him like so many times before. He heard the younger male coughing quietly and felt the gloved hands on his chest, pressing lightly against him. This however, didn't affect his mouth. "Let me go to my room, Castellanos."

Without saying a word, he grabbed his partner under his knees and behind his back as he kicked the door open. "Was that necessary?" Jospeh sighed out. He just let the elder carry him since his strenght left his body.

The elder didn't answer as he just walked ahead, past his partner's room. This one stared at the door of his office and looked back up to Sebastian. "I won't let you sit alone in your four rooms while you're in this state." He replied after managing to open the door and sliding inside with Joseph in his arms.  
As they heard the door behind them, he walked over to the leathered couch that was in the corner of his office and put the younger male down. Joseph furrowed his brows a bit and looked around in his partner's office. 

It looked just like he imagined it. It was neat, here and there were some balls of paper on the gorund and the walls have been covered with many notes. And of course, a bottle Jack Daniel's on his shelf. He squeezed his eyes and began slowly. "Sebastian...I really need to rest." 

The other detective strechted his body and ran a hand through his brown hair before turning around to face his friend. "Yes and someone who can watch over you." He mentioned and knelt down to him. "We've been seperated many times, Joseph." His eyes scanned his pale face. "What did Ruvik do to you?"  
The younger male inhaled deeply as he held the stare. The shutter of Sebastian's office had been down, leaving only some sun beams through. It was a comfy dimmed light that invitied Joseph to doze off but not when Sebastian was so close to him.

Yeah, what happened? He remembered cold hands gripping his heart whenever he fainted. Ruvik was there, watching his steps and waiting for him to trip into a hell of accusations. A wave of cold loneliness and the desire to rip oneself and everything around him apart hit him ever so often.  
Whenever Joseph woke up, he wondered when would be the time, this inner madness would overtake him and make illusion into reality. He didn't want to hurt anybody, only himself. Sebastian must have feel that and managed to prevent the worst.

"No idea." He whispered and let his head fall down. "I just don't want to become monster, maybe I should've stay dead." He moved his hand an covered the right half of his face, causing to shove the glasses up. 

"I won't allow that." Sebastian quickly said and hovered over the other male. His eyes were wide open and showed pure honesty as he looked down. He grabbed Joseph's other hand and held it firmly. "You hear me? I won't let that happen. You seriousely have no idea how happy I am to have you back so you will stay the fuck alive."  
Joseph swallowed hard and opened his mouth but had no idea what to say. They all had their little issues in life. Sebastian loved to drown his in alcohol whereas Mr. Oda pained himself with horrible thoughts. It was surely the poisen in his head. 

His breath hitched as Sebastian slowly came closer. In that moment, he couldn't move a muscle not even when he felt soft lips on his own. As in trance he started to kiss back, first timid but slowly with more passion.

"This is real." Sebastian exhaled during the kiss. "You're here with me." The elder grabbed his head and angled his own as he opened his eyes. They breathed each other's air as the atmosphere in the room got thicker and hotter.

The younger detective looked back at him. No one on this planet knew what the have been through. They had only each other and therefore Joseph realized the conection they shared. The hope inside his heart that depend on his partner. Could he really prevent the outburst of the monster inside of him?  
"Yes." He exhaled and slowly put his arms around Sebastian's neck. He swallowed again. It was hard to admit that he has been addicted to this man since a long time. The knowledge that Sebastian was the only one that could take care of him only strenghten the thought. 

"I...need you." He answered and kissed him back. What a sensation to feel this body, he thought as Sebastian layed on top him, carefully not to squeeze him. Thankfully, the couch was bigger than a normal one-man couch which allowed them to lay in this position.

Strong hands ran down a still wet shirt until he reached to Joseph's belt. The said male looked up at him while Sebastian scanned his facial features. His almond-shaped eyes, those high cheek bones and that pale face that now wore a shade of light pink. 

The older male bowed down slowly and let their lips touch again. An insane desire to hold this person overcame him. He had no idea this desire was sleeping inside him but he was glad, Joseph felt equal. Even though, the said male had his doubts but couldn't bother as he felt his ants being shoved down.  
It wasn't panic but something strange inside of him that made him swallow while feeling the slightly cold air on his abdomen. Brown eyes met black orbits. Joseph couldn't hold the gaze until Sebastian took him into his mouth. He bit on his gloved hand and avert his gaze.

He would never think that such a day would ever come. To be in such a position with this man, after all. Letting out a shaky breath, his entire body tensed up as he felt the hot wet mouth on him. While Sebastian was down on him, the said male grabbed one of his hands and removed the leathered glover and placed it on his head.  
That's when Joseph realized what he wanted. He slowly removed the second one and placed both hands into the soft brown strands of hair. His fingersnails scrapped lightl at the scalp as the older detective caressed him. He smirked around the member as Joseph's lips escaped a whimper.

Soon he felt those hands gripping his strains tighter so he used his own hands to sneak them under his partner's bottm and pressed him upwards, causing the younger male to let out a surprised noise. They didn't now anymore how long they stayed like this but Joseph was almost at his limit.

So Sebastian stopped, slicked his fingers with Joseph's liquid and surprised him. The sudden intrudor inside him make him open his eyes and look down at Sebastian. Thi one thought, his partner never looked more handsome. His face was flushed, his mouth opened and his glasses not in place and a little foggy. The furrow on his forehead and the rising of his chest showed the bruenette that he felt it. Everything he did to him.

He stopped immediately as he hit the bundle of nerves inside the japanese man and freed himself from his clothes. Leaning down again, he unbuttoned Joseph's shirt and examined his pale skin. The way his was looking up to him made his insides tingle in joy. He looked so vulnerable and so ready for him.

Their lips brushed against each other again. Joseph felt through his partners moves how careful he dealt with him, and it felt good. "Joseph." The older detective said in a raspy voice making his partner shiver. Breathing against his lips, he stared into black orbs. "Let me be by your side from now on." 

As their bodies touched each other, it was hard for the pale man to concentrate. His vision got dizzy but he still had his worries. "Can you bear with me?" He asked back in a whisper which made Sebastian touch his cheek.

"Don't say it like that." The bruenette frowned slightly. "You safed my life once and it's not only like I'm going to repay myself. I want you by my side every day of my life." Joseph just blinked at stared into the face above. There was pure honesty written all over his face which made the male underneath tear up.  
He avert his gaze once again and inhaled deeply. Sebastian saw the glint in those eyes and smiled softly while running his mouth down that pale neck. His warm hands touched the undersid eof pale thighs and angled those legs as he positioned himself.

Pushing inside slowly, Joseph threw his arms around his partner and held onto dear life as the streching feeling began to hurt slightly. He groaned and buried his face in the crook of the bruenette's neck. Letting the raven haired male accustome to the feeling, Sebastian held still and leaned back.  
He grabbed the black pair of glasses from Joseph's face and placed them on the table next to them. Without glasses he looked gorgeous. Licking his lips, Sebastian began to move only to see the pale face cringe in pain. After some attempts, he found that bundle of nerves again.

Trying to hit that spot over and over again, he had been rewarded with a waterfall of moans right into his ear, striring him up. Sweaty bodies touched each other as their noises began to come unsteady just like Sebastian's movements. 

They both felt it. The cold darkness inside of them that lodged itself inside their hearts since that happening. They saw images together, have been tossed from one world into the other, searching for reality and truth. This was their burdensome legacy that was shared by both of their hearts.  
With a final thrust, Sebastian let out a deep droan and filled his lover with his liquid whereas Joseph's inhaled sharply and clinged onto the older male's back. While having his eyes closed, he began to tremble as fear overcome him.

But the warmth of the other body and the soothing whisper of Sebastian calmed him slowly down. "You better stay by my side, or else I won't guarantee anything." Joseph pressed out and held him close after their high. "Always." He answered and placed his head on Joseph's chest, listetning to his heartbeat. "We're both real." The lay like that for quiete a time until Sebastian broke the silence again. "I saw Leslie." joseph didn't answer at first. Instead, he stared at the ceiling waiting before he spoke. "Yeah, me too." Both knew what that means. 

The horryfing truth for their haunted souls.  
Ruvik would play his mind games once again and both would be, ready.  
If they want to or not.

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok ok, let's make things clear. i sometimes don't understand what will emerge out of my stories once I started to write.  
> And even after I post them, I stare at the plot and wonder what is going on. Well, however I'm happy after getting shit done.
> 
> It's like I have this pairing as an OTP and I'm not satisfied with the world and myself until I wrote a story about them.  
> You know, something like a successful conclusion. A testament for them, locked with a spell so they can be together in my head.
> 
> (i guess people ask themselves, what are you on? Believe me, I think like that of myself.)
> 
> Oh and guess what? I saw that this game will have a sequel, so MAYBE I'm going to add more chapters, who knows ;) ?
> 
> \---  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
